


暗黑孤岛（意外的祭品 续）  克苏鲁AU（触手）

by yingyu101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cthulhu au, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyu101/pseuds/yingyu101
Summary: 被实也太太的新克苏鲁900G图戳到了萌点~~于是写了个有点疯疯的日盖小车车~~PS:写完发现我还是太温柔了，盖文疯得还不够厉害！【你够】然后重申一下红灯警告：有触手！有人外！！！古神900&祭品盖文！！不能接受的请右上角小叉叉！！





	1. Chapter 1

盖文步履蹒跚的走着，走在光线阴暗的地道里，同时也像是走在魔鬼的肚腹内。那些凹凸不平的石壁上扭曲的阴影摇摇晃晃，其下藏满了恶意凝结成的黑色生物，嘶嘶地摩擦着利齿，试图要一点一点的啃食消磨掉他的意志和灵魂。

随身的配枪已在先前的打斗中丢失，不过没关系，反正里面的子弹早就打空了，盖文苦涩的想，如果还能活着回去，一定要让奈因帮他写失枪检讨，因为这一切都是奈因的责任。

地下通道内空气十分湿冷，充塞着海洋特有的腥气，盖文皱了皱鼻子，感觉那气味浸染到了他的头发和外套上，浓郁得似乎再也清洗不掉。

被严酷的低气温逼得盖文嫌弃地扯着衣摆裹紧已经破破烂烂、还沾着鲜血与不明液体的外套，不去看左下方墙角暗影中蠕动一团紫红色血肉，只顾在心里碎碎念着。

【虽然这件真皮外套是件值我两个月薪水的高级货，但是如果能从这个鬼地方离开，我一定马上把这团破烂扔进垃圾桶，再让奈因自掏腰包给我买两件一样的回来！】

他努力抬高因为刚才夺路狂奔时从高墙翻过落地不稳导致踝部刺痛的脚，跨过一条从右边阴影中缓慢探出扫过地面的怪异肉肢，紧走几步，踉跄着远离那块岩石造成的光线死角，听到背后传来一些唧唧嚓嚓的非人声响，其中似乎还蕴含着某些惋惜的意味。

【啊……我居然开始能听懂这些东西的语言了……】盖文下意识地用舌尖顶住自己的后槽牙，太久未摄入水分的口腔苦涩难忍。【看来我已经撑不了多久了……】

【没错哦！！！可爱的小蚂蚁~~】

突然眼前一黑，盖文感到脚下一空失重般坠落，五感瞬间被剥离，阴暗潮湿的现实空气瞬间远离了他的世界，而一个充满着恶意的意识嘲弄的在他脑子里尖声讥笑着——

【来嘛来嘛~继续我们的游戏吧！你已经很靠近“它”啦~~我有好、好、的、把“它”藏起来哦！快点快点，继续靠近我、倾听我、接受我！看你能不能从我这看到新的线索，才有机会找回你的“宝贝”哦！】

伴随着这让人厌恶的熟悉声音，盖文感觉自己的灵魂又一次被拉拽着陷入更黏稠的黑暗中。

那是个仿佛飘满了“玻璃渣”的正在快速旋转的黑色旋涡，而盖文就是条被扔进去搅得晕头转向的可怜小鱼。

自从盖文第一次被拖入这鬼地方就发现了，如果他拼尽全力集中意志抵抗，身为奈因眷属的他可以利用奈因的力量形成一道屏障，确保那些“玻璃渣”不能接触到他，但是这无法改变他目前糟糕的处境。可如果他不去抗拒，那些暗红发黑的透明碎片触碰到他的身体时，会化为黑红的雾气侵入体内，让他的灵魂感到一阵冰冷麻木与刺痛的同时，盖文也能“看到”一些破碎的画面片段闪过眼前——洞穴中装饰诡异血腥的怪异祭坛，穿着长袍的摇晃着的人影们，被黑色长钉钉在墙上的残破的奈因，山洞内崎岖的通道、通往祭坛的通道出口一块造型诡异的岩石……看到这画面的一瞬间，盖文右手猛的用力握紧自己左臂，伤口被撕扯那剧烈的疼痛让他的意识猛然脱离了那个诡异的状态，返回了被海腥味浸透的山洞里。

盖文喘着粗气睁大双眼，他发现自己正跪在肮脏的泥水里，膝盖被凸凹不平的粗糙地面膈得生疼，右手掌下左臂被草草包扎过的伤口因为主人刚才粗鲁的对待又一次重新裂开了，从布条下吝啬的渗出少量血液，以表示这具肉体的恢复力难以再次负担起自主愈合的重任。

不去管在这充满寒意的环境里他背后渗出的涔涔冷汗，盖文艰难地撑起自己，继续向山洞深处走去，他知道，再过不久他就能看到那块造型诡异的岩石了。

总是这样，每一次他沿着幻象中的景象，都能发现些什么。废弃的大宅、书房的机关、床沿背后的留言……这些线索将他一步步引诱到了这里。

盖文觉得自己就是只愚蠢的蚂蚁，被那个充满恶意的神明在他眼前投放下的一粒粒“糖沙”引诱他沿着对方定下的轨迹走向对方希望的终点，而那里，有盖文无法拒绝的“最终奖励”——他的搭档、他的恋人、他的神明。

阴冷潮湿的山洞中，脚步声渐渐远去，人类的身影渺小而孤寂，慢慢被冰冷的黑暗吞没。

————————————————————————

虽然根本的目的是为了开车，但是铺垫部分写写恐怖故事感觉也很新鲜，开心~~

可怜的盖文被某古神玩弄于手掌之中~


	2. Chapter 2

————————————————

三天前

海浪汹涌，盖文和奈因站在船头，眺望着远处海平面上逐渐靠近的黑色岛屿。这次他们接到的任务是支援调查这座小岛上发生的一系列神秘死亡事件，这个远离大陆的孤岛上贫乏的警力无法完成如此复杂诡异的死亡案件处理，中央警部经过慎重思考，派出了奈因&盖文这对擅长处理神秘事件的搭档到这个偏僻岛屿上协助调查。

虽然已经数次翻看过岛上传来的案件资料档案，也已经初步认定这又是一起邪教杀人事件，盖文还是难得地感到有些沮丧，科技文明发展到现在，人类精神仿佛反而开始退化，在空虚中追求起各种黑暗的欲望，并由此而被那些古老恶意的神祗玩弄于股掌之上，犯下一起起残忍的血案。

狭小的船舱憋闷的同时还散发着难闻的海腥味，比起那里，身为人类的盖文更愿意呆在空气清爽的甲板上，而奈因，最愿意待着的地方永远是盖文身边。

察觉到盖文低于平均值的心情水准，奈因伸手抚摸过人类的肩胛与后颈，修长手指轻轻揉捏过紧绷的肌肉，试图通过肢体接触改善对方的心情。

感受到搭档的善意，盖文抬头朝奈因笑了一下，却在看到他背后的景象时面色大变！

深蓝色的海水里浮现出轮廓巨大而狰狞的阴影，下一瞬间，数条巨大的触手破开海浪袭向站在船上的两人！

奈因反应极其迅速，反手就将人类推离危险区域，自己却被那些黑暗狰狞的团块牢牢裹住拖离了船体。盖文发誓，他看到卷在奈因身上的触手部位突兀的长出了几张巨口，张开的角度露出能让人类看到让人毛骨悚然的层叠利齿，狠狠啃咬在被它们俘获的猎物身上。

虽然明白奈因并非人类，但是一瞬间中断的精神联系还是让人类脸色惨白，奈因给他最后的信息只有一个词-“离开！”，其中能感受到的只有对方对他满满的担忧。

可是弱小的人类在这种情况下又能怎么办呢？盖文只来得及勉强抓住桅杆稳定住身体，却被下一刻横抽过来的巨大触手撞得抛到半空中，狠狠撞上船舱墙壁，瞬间失去了意识。

等他再度清醒，已经是躺在小岛上简陋的诊所里了，经过一名明显已过退休年龄的老医生的简单检查，表示这位都市来客并没有落下什么大毛病之后，就把他移交给了岛上的警局。当地的警长显然对这位“本部派遣支援人员”抱有极大的期待，得知盖文的搭档因“意外”落海，也表示会积极配合安排搜救，只要盖文能履行好自己的职责，调查出岛上神秘杀人事件的真相。

盖文捂住自己还有些晕眩的脑袋，整理着刚才在昏迷中获取的信息，有个很显然跟奈因不太对付的“神祗”试图给奈因使绊子，它对被奈因所保护的盖文很感兴趣，以至于当它把奈因投射在这个世界的那部分“身体”抓住后，明确的向盖文传达了这一信息，就像一个娴熟的绑匪通知受害人家属，还附带了肉票目前的惨状：一个阴暗的空间里，残破不堪的奈因被一根刻满诡异花纹的黑色金属巨钉像蝴蝶标本一样钉在岩壁上，他的四肢都已经严重受损，双臂肘部以下都已消失，右腿膝盖以下空空荡荡，左腿更是只剩下半截大腿，破损的制服下，冷白色的残肢上没有半点血迹，只有近乎液化的浓稠黑雾从伤口缓慢浸出，彰显着他并非人类的事实。

盖文咬着后槽牙，极度的愤怒反而让他的大脑冷静下来，那位“绑匪”显然与这座岛之前发生的案件有所联系。他向警长索要案件卷宗浏览后，又在对方的带领下一起前往案发现场——一座废弃多年的大宅，进行实地调查。

…………

随着调查的深入，盖文的意识被一次次被拖入对方的“领域”，他能感觉到，在幻觉中看到的那些线索并不是“绑匪”的好意，对方利用这种方法一点点侵蚀着人类的理智，具体表现就是盖文眼中的世界逐渐变得混沌扭曲——小镇上的建筑外表变得愈发怪异，仿佛是用血肉与骸骨砌成；小酒吧里脾气不好的光头老板面部在逐渐腐烂脱皮，露出灰白的头盖骨；市侩的酒行批发商脑后长出了第二个头颅，正津津有味的啃食着颊边细弱小手递过去的一张张钞票。

盖文看了看身边的警长，现在的他在盖文眼中比起发福的中年人类更像是一只刚开始腐烂的巨大青蛙，灰白浑浊凸出的眼珠木然的瞪着他，等待着他的指令，而盖文只能扭过头，赌自己那被磨损得渐渐薄弱的灵魂能撑到他救出他的搭档。

…………

终于追踪着那些穿着长袍疑似凶手的神秘人打开密道进入了岩洞，却被那些鬼鬼祟祟的疯子们发现，处于劣势的警察们打空了枪里的子弹，只能向洞穴深处逃去。在追逐与逃跑时盖文与警长意外走散，他只能带着伤独自顺着愈发浓郁的海腥味向空间更深处探索。

在他的眼中，时不时灰色的粗糙墙壁会变成黑红的烂肉，地上一个个水坑里积蓄的脏水化为黄色的浓液，而他就行走在某个腐烂怪物的肠腔内。他需要找到这个“怪物”的胃部，那里有他被怪物吞噬的恋人。

盖文握紧左臂的伤痕，用痛楚勉强保持神智的清醒，他已经看到了刚才在幻觉中见过的那块岩石，人类深吸一口气，咬牙迈开步子，不顾脚踝的抽痛向那个方向跑去。

果然，一转过那块遮挡视线的岩石，盖文就进入了一个开阔的空间，这里很明显被那些邪教团伙当成了集会场所，不远处一块巨大而平整的地面上用红黑色的物质描绘出复杂的魔法阵，盖文一点都不想知道那散发着血臭味的颜料是如何制作出来的。

他的目光完全被更远处的东西吸引住了。

一个岩石雕刻的粗糙祭坛被摆在岩壁前，上面堆放着某些或干燥或腐烂的动物尸体，周围许多粗大的蜡烛正燃烧着，泛黄的光线照亮了那具高高被钉在墙上的躯体。

奈因的情况看上去比之前更糟，他的皮肤不再是之前盖文在幻觉中看到的那无机质的苍白，而在其下泛起了不祥的青黑，胸口被巨钉贯穿的伤口和四肢的断裂处有液态的黑暗流淌着，离开奈因的身躯后很快化为黑色雾气，在下方的地面浅浅积攒了一层，浓稠的黑雾中似乎有“什么”在蠢蠢欲动。

但是人类眼里再也看不到其他东西，他也听不到身后地道里来势汹汹逼近的脚步声，盖文动作有些笨拙的蹬上石台，使劲前倾身体伸手够向那根高高钉在奈因身体上的长钉。

盖文踮着脚踩在石台边缘，才能勉强握住那根冰冷的金属。他的指尖触碰到那纹满符咒的表面的一瞬间，一直潜伏在脑海里那些污浊的窃窃私语仿佛突然放大了一万倍，变成了魔鬼般的尖声狂啸，吵嚷着仿佛要嚼碎人类的大脑。盖文强忍着灵魂里传来的剧痛，握紧金属使出吃奶的劲往外拔，但那该死的玩意儿却纹丝不动。

他咬紧牙，猛然跃起，双手牢牢的握紧那根长钉，整个人悬空，双脚用力蹬向奈因身体两侧的岩壁！

随着一声令人牙酸的摩擦声，巨大铁钉被从岩石上拔出，脱离了奈因的身体，其上蕴含的力量仿佛无处可去，只能顺着那双紧握的手倒流进人类体内。

“唔！！”盖文只觉得脑子里仿佛被千根冰锥同时刺入，剧烈的疼痛让他下一瞬间就失去了意识。

异教徒们愤怒地闯入“圣殿”捉拿入侵者时，看到的就是那可怕的一幕——被他们的神要求钉住献上的祭品面前，那个岛外来的闯入者握紧圣钉，猛地拔了出来！

钉尖脱离的瞬间，奈因的身体并没有顺着地心引力跌下去砸在盖文怀里，原本紧闭双眸的他瞬间睁大眼睛，整个眼球都是深沉的漆黑。四肢断面处的黑暗疯狂喷涌而出，形成了无数根粗长的触手。它们狂乱的舞动着，一小部分支撑住奈因的身躯，并将盖文托起到他面前，其余大部分在数秒内就蜂拥着充满了整个洞穴。

与异教徒的神拥有的头足纲生物特征带着吸盘的触手不同，这些黑色触手更像粗长的管线，表面更为光滑，带着橡胶般的质感。那些异教徒见势不妙转身想逃，却尖叫着接连被追上来的触手们拖入了黑暗。

痛苦的惨嚎回荡在空洞的岩壁中，最后，这巨大的洞穴再次恢复了安静。

不，充塞在那里的只剩下死寂黑暗的团块，除此之外的一切，都被吞噬得一干二净。

————————————————————————————

PS：可怜的人类盖文终于坏掉了哈哈哈哈哈！！！【叉腰巫婆笑.jpg】

于是可以开始愉快的飙车，开心~~【苍蝇搓手】


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：红色警告！本章全是触/手！触/手！触/手！请上che的小伙伴自觉遵规守纪，不适者请立刻右上角小红叉跳che！

男人以一种不安的蜷缩着的姿势躺在地上，双眼紧闭，无法看到四周安静围拢过来的柔软触手。

它们悄无声息的靠近，轻轻撩起人类的衣襟，从沾满泥水的肮脏T恤的领口和下摆探入其中。似乎是为了看得更清楚，部分触手上光滑的表层裂开一道细缝，浅黄色的瞳仁睁开，一串串眼睛从各个角度仔细的盯着毫无知觉的人类。

突然，像是被梦中的景象惊吓到，男人猛的弹跳起来，睁大的双眸满是惊恐和愤怒，却欠缺了理智的光辉。

感觉到自己衣服下蠕动着的异物，他惊慌的掐住那些触手粗暴拽离自己身体，连滚带爬的试图逃开，却脚下一滑差点儿踩空滚落。抬起头仔细打量，男人这才发现自己呆着的地方是悬在黑暗空间中一根极为粗大的圆管上方，因为管道非常粗，因此顶端有一段可以站立的平地，像道路一样延伸入远方的暗影中。

男人本能的知道，那存在在暗影里的，是非常、非常恐怖的东西。

这里是什么地方？男人惊恐的想着。

然而思考的企图让男人的头脑传来一阵炸裂般的疼痛，他抱住脑袋呻吟着，觉得自己的脑子如同一整盒被从十楼摔下的鸡蛋，所有的记忆都混杂成无法辨认的一团，连自己的名字都是一片空虚的空白，只有色彩绚烂的破裂碎片在他企图思考时狠狠划过神经，给予他更大的痛苦。

似乎是没料到原本乖顺的猎物会反抗，被粗鲁甩开的触手们停顿了一下，下一秒，它们重新涌向那个穿着破烂红夹克的人类，迅速的动作中带上了冷酷的意味。

还没缓一口气，就又被“怪物”们缠上来，男人大惊失色，努力试图挣脱，却发现刚才还只有手指粗细的触手里参杂了更多手腕一般粗的同类，这些触手技巧性的制住他的四肢让他无法动弹，同时卷上他的躯干，轻而易举地将人类双脚举离地面。

被迫悬空让男人更紧张了，但是触手们将他从上臂到手腕都牢牢固定住，保持在一个不会过于难受但又无法挣脱的姿势，它们甚至妥善的避开了他左臂上和脚踝处的伤口，还体贴的在人类背脊处盘踞出一片像椅背似的托盘，以减轻人类体重对四肢的压力。

因为剧烈的挣扎急促的喘息着，虽然已经逃脱无望，惊慌失措之下，男人只能继续焦躁的扭动身体，咽喉里发出野兽般的嘶吼。

被再次捕获的猎物惊恐地看着一条触手伸到他脸前，原本漆黑光滑的表面上面突兀的长出一只眼睛。那似乎毫无感情的黄色的眼珠里竖着的瞳孔直直盯视着他，似乎在评判着这只猎物的状态。

四肢都被捆绑住，唯一剩下的武器就只有牙齿了，被恐惧逼迫的人类做出了他所能办到的最后的反抗。

他猛的探身，对准貌似脆弱的眼珠狠狠咬住那根靠得太近的触手，然而这突袭依然失败了。表皮上的眼睛“嗖”的灵活移开，停在人类脸颊边，依然目不转睛的注视着他。

感觉自己仿佛咬在了一根橡胶管上，牙关都因用力过度而有些酸软，但那略带弹性的触手表皮却毫无损伤，反而顺势卷缠上了人类的面部，这下换成男人口中只能含住这根触手，无论如何疯狂甩头都无法甩脱的更恶劣状况。

就在男人为了被堵住的嘴部而用力用肩膀蹭着面颊时，一开始那些手指粗细的触手们终于重新开始了它们的“检查工作”。它们从男人的袖口、领口、下摆、裤腿等地方探入，紧贴着人类沾染了汗液与血渍的皮肤滑动着，绕过肉体上细微的擦伤，残酷又轻易的将已沦为障碍的衣物撕扯开来，让人类伤痕累累的赤裸身体无助的暴露在黑暗的空气中。

突然被卸掉所有遮蔽的男人从被堵住的口中发出一声惊慌的呜咽，努力试图将自己蜷缩起来，却在下一秒发现那些细软触手涌向他双腿间，勒住腿根的粗大同类配合地强行撑开了他的大腿，任由同伴袭上男人最脆弱的地方。

软垂的阴茎被殷勤照拂，用他自己最喜欢的力度和角度揉弄起来，这些诡异触手仿佛最体贴的情人灵巧的手指，沿着背筋轻挠至龟头，在尿道口用力的蹭一下，让男人的腰忍不住本能弹起，再绕着圈滑至囊袋间薄嫩的皮肤，挑逗般轻柔磨蹭着两颗渐渐鼓起的睾丸。

被蹭动带来的快感如闪电般贯穿了还在惊恐中的人类的身体，因钝痛而无法思考的大脑只能被如同野兽般的本能所驱使，人类忍不住颤抖着配合地张开腿，接受着异物对自己的玩弄。

好几根触手缠绕住逐渐膨胀的肉棒，挑弄着龟头下方敏感细嫩的肌肤，让铃口溢出点点湿液；另一些则调皮地拨弄着涨起的睾丸，其中一根沿着因为大腿打开而暴露的会阴往下探去，触碰到男人紧闭的后穴，吓得人类猛的绷紧臀肉缩紧肛门——他有种非常不好的预感。

然而这种时候，越是糟糕的预感，就越是会发生。

被拒绝的触手们毫不气馁，它们熟门熟路地绕回男人的囊袋，以巧妙的力道搓揉起来，前方缠着肉棒的触手也配合着这一频率，有节奏的抚慰着变得愈发坚挺的欲望，甚至是缠绕在人类身上的触手们，也开始玩弄这具被它们俘虏的肉体。

胸前柔软的乳肉被时轻时重地揉弄，乳头本能地激动挺立起来，好像引诱着别人用舌尖去逗弄、吸吮；肉感浑圆的屁股被轻轻抽打，并不疼，但不规律的拍击却更刺激了情欲，让人类忍不住挺跨摆腰，去追逐更强烈的快感。

身体各处传来的快感让人类涨红了脸，被塞住的嘴无法吞咽口水，呜咽着顺着嘴角流出，他却顾不得这些，脑中回荡着的暴躁尖叫逐渐微弱下去，只迷茫着沉沦于被加诸于肉体的欢愉。

铃口涌出的前液打湿了缠绕其上的触手，动作间发出“咕叽~咕叽~”的淫秽声响，刚才不得进入的触手们围拢过来，接手了抚弄欲望的工作，而那些沾满了湿滑水光的同伴，则再一次往下探索，滑过会阴留下道道湿痕，悄然探入已放松戒备毫无准备的后穴，借助人类自身的分泌物，终于将男人的肉体侵犯到最深处。

最隐秘的地方被毫不留情的进入，人类本能地试图挣扎反抗，然而刚才全心全意的抵抗已是徒劳无功，现在浑身发软被欲望浸染的他又怎么能成功？

挥舞的双手被拉高固定在头边，企图并拢的双腿被粗大触手卷缠着，反而拉得更开，被强行曲起的膝盖让骨盆更开，摆弄成更便于接受异物进入的姿态。

视野里只有上方远处纵横的管道和更深沉的黑暗，在这个无人的世界等待着被不知怎样的对待，无法反抗的人类想要惊恐尖叫！

却又被口里塞着的触手噎成了低泣喘息……

湿润的触手在男人紧闭的后穴中浅浅抽插，它只有手指粗细，却比手指更圆滑柔软，蛇一般灵巧旋转着撑开蠕动反抗的括约肌，轻易地滑入人类体内撑开了原本紧闭的肠道。

被受到惊吓的湿热肉壁本能地夹紧，却无法阻碍触手的动作，让它一路碾过敏感的肠壁精准地按压在那栗子大小的前列腺上。

体内传来的前所未有的冲击感让男人不由得发出带着哭腔的呻吟，紧闭的双眼溢出泪水，棕发凌乱的覆盖在额上，涨红的面孔让鼻梁上的那道疤痕更为显眼。他整个身体都因为这过分的感觉向上弹起，却又被拘束着四肢拖回原处，只能持续感受这让人发狂的快感。

肉穴本能的收缩着企图将异物排出，却反而像在贪婪的吸吮着给它带来快感的不速之客。感到穴口肌肉的软化，又有两根湿漉漉的粗大触手挤向那已含着一根纤细同伴的肉穴，从两者中艰难地撑开一条缝隙，同时用力钻进了已经又紧又湿的肠道，一下就将人类可怜的后穴撑得满满的，似乎再也塞不下任何东西。

“呜……呜呜！”

惊恐的睁大双眼，他以为自己将要像他可怜的衣服那样被这些诡异的东西从体内撕成两半，它们却在男人体内相互纠缠成一根粗柱，旋转盘绕的造型仿佛成人用品里的某些按摩棒，这怪物却用那些玩具无法呈现的精妙动作在人类体内抽插摇摆，一次次将男人彻底干开，操至人类肠道深处。每一次深入，它都刻意挤压着停留在前列腺位置的同伴，给这具被侵犯的肉体带来尖锐又恐怖的快感，也让人类恐惧的呻吟中带上了甘美的鼻音。

不知什么时候，缠绕着男人面颊的触手已经离开，被迫张开了太久的牙关酸软无力，一时无法合拢，因为之前企图挣脱束腹而被摩擦得带着水光的微肿双唇后，艳红的舌尖吐露出难耐的喘息，低低的呜咽诱惑着让人想要对他做出更过分的事。

徒劳的企图阻止入侵，男人的括约肌勒紧了在体内抽插的触手，却被那螺旋状的凸起在每一次出入时磨蹭揉搓，被体内带出的肠液涂抹上晶亮的肠液，显得愈发红肿可怜，但它却还是无法放弃反抗，于是只能颤抖着忍受着对方一下又一下的深深侵犯，无力的含吮着强势的入侵者，感受着每一次被彻底艹开带来的酥麻快感。

太过强烈的快感让人类的四肢失去了气力，只能呜咽着瘫软在触手们躇拥着的怀抱里被它们肆意操干。破碎的绿眸无神的半睁着，眼角的泪痕还未干透就因为体内新一轮进犯而流出新的泪水。原本占满整个头脑那强烈的躁动不安仿佛被快感阻隔在大脑了之外，男人轻易地放弃了思考，沉浸在这销魂蚀骨的欲望中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：本章900未正面出场，但依然满眼都是他23333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜呜这篇车终于开出来了！本章更新7000字！从来没想到过我一篇车能写那么多字_(:з」∠)_……  
总之，这是一篇长到有点腻人的肉，请大家慢慢享用~

————————————————————————

安静的空间让身下传来的细微水声格外清晰，男人羞耻的发现那都是从自己身体里流出的体液，那些透明湿滑的液体为触手们进一步玩弄他提供了相当的便利，每一次动作都发出“啪、啪”的拍击声，仿佛证明男人早已习惯于被这样强硬的占有，以至于拥有一具会自行流出淫液的淫荡躯体。

滑腻的感觉在大腿内侧划过，大腿本能的抽动了一下，但被卷缠住的膝盖却让它无法做出更多的动作，男人只能感受着又一位新来的访客围绕着正在被操干着的后穴，摁揉着因为被塞满而红肿的穴口，在被粗大同胞们抽插的间隙试图加入这场欢愉的盛宴。

【不行……这样下去……我会……坏掉……】

依然凌乱的神智无法明确的思考，但沉浸在快感中的人类下意识感到恐惧，他努力的扭动身体调整姿势试图向身下看去，却发现不知什么时候自己面前不远处站着一个怪异的人影，虽然看不到对方的面孔，但他本能地知道，对方正一瞬不瞬的盯着自己，看着他赤裸着被不知名的怪物侵犯着，还在恬不知耻的享受着这种下流的快感。

受到了巨大的惊吓，男人的心跳都几乎要停止了，他瞬间僵硬了身体，原本近乎沸腾的欲望开始萎靡，察觉到这点的触手们纷纷骚动起来，在各个敏感处的刺激立刻开始加强，试图让怀中的猎物重新沉迷于刚才的快感。

人类在触手的包围中呜咽着扭动，无助的看着对面的人影慢慢走近，近到能看清他浑身赤裸，被怪物侵犯玩弄着，近得能看到他被撑开的腿间，原本透明的体液在抽插中被打成细碎的白沫，沾染在红肿的肛口处，肉穴却饥渴地含吮着粗大柱体，一副享受至极的模样。

对面的人影穿着一件白色为主的制服，高高的黑色衣领包裹住他的脖子，脖颈明明是苍白到诡异的肤色，却在其下隐约浮动着黑色的阴影。

对方靠得更近了，但即使是能看清衣服褶皱的近距离，人类却看不到“他”的脸，他只是本能的强行扭过头不敢去看。

总觉得看清了就会有什么恐怖的事发生。

眼中只有破碎的理智，不可理解的恐惧让整个身体都在抗拒的颤抖，男人感到自己仿佛一只渺小的昆虫，正等待着对方一个随意的挥手，自己就将迎来无可逃避的死亡。

就在这时，一只骨节优美的手覆上人类的面颊。

男人像触电般猛地偏头躲开，可是那只手毫不犹豫的继续向前，身体被固定住的窘况让这些微的逃避显得格外徒劳，最终那掌心还是贴上了人类因恐惧而苍白的面颊。

就像冻僵的肢体只有接触到正常温度才能感觉到自身的寒冷，他剧烈的颤抖了一下。

那只手过于温暖了，停留在裸露的肌肤上甚至有些灼热。然而此刻的触碰才让他感觉到自己体内那已经被冻入灵魂的寒意，仿佛头脑中的刺痛都在这温度下退却，细微的热量开始沿着血管缓缓流动，稍微的安抚了男人躁动的恐惧。

但他还是紧闭着双眼。

低着头的人类没有看到，随着那只手的触碰，自己的皮肤下泛起红黑色的阴影，仿佛墨水般在小麦色的皮肤上翻腾流动，被从那掌心传来的无形的力量所驱赶，却又回旋着反扑，始终不肯退却。

视觉的缺失使得听觉变得更为灵敏，人类仿佛听到无边黑暗的深处，传来一声隐约的叹息。

那些一直冷酷的囚禁着他的触手动了，它们将被捕获的猎物翻转了过去，还没等人类反应过来，触手们就向下拖拽男人依然被缠绕的手腕，同时抬高他的腰部，迫使他用双腿打开的姿势“跪”在粗大触手搭成的平台上，被肆意玩弄着的下体正好展露在观众眼前。

似乎是配合着它们的动作，那个人影抽回手往后退了两步，等到面前的祭品被摆出最适合被享用的姿态，白衣的神明才漫步向前，靠近了那具因恐惧而僵硬的身体。

因为之前的变故，人类的欲望早已被吓退了大半，勃起的硬度明显降低，被分开的股间，原本插入后穴的触手已经在刚才恋恋不舍地退出了湿热柔软的秘地，徒留被撑得短时间还无法合拢，能看到嫣红充血内壁的红肿穴口一抽一抽地收缩着，似乎还在留恋刚才的“客人”带来的滋味。

背对着来人，只要视野中看不到那个身影，无法言喻的恐惧感就消失了大半。没有了触手们的刻意挑逗，欲望消退后被头脑里重新嘈杂起来的尖叫扰得又暴躁起来的人类再次开始挣扎反抗，反手揪住缠绕在手腕上的触手试图扯开束缚，还试图将脸凑过去想要咬断那夺走他自由的可恶怪物。

他的举动无疑惹恼了对方。

它们很明显是由同一个意志所操控，因为它们之间配合的动作过于默契了。男人能感觉到缠绕在四肢上的枷锁同时收紧了，手臂被拉高吊起，身体重心被迫前移，让人类控制不住的向前倾去。

两根新的细长触手从背后绕至男人胸前，像是女人带的胸罩般勒住了他的上半身，当然，是只有系带没有布料的“中空款”。

男人可说是丰满的胸肌被自己前倾的体重压得勒挤出了两坨浑圆的乳肉，随着他的挣扎摇晃出让人心颤的弧度。

他没注意到的下方死角处，那里的触手们悄悄多长出了几只眼睛，试图从多个角度欣赏这诱人的一幕。

然而他浑然不觉自己身上这对尺寸足有D罩杯、乳尖嫣红充血挺立的胸部正随着他的动作颤巍巍弹跳着诱惑“别人”，因为他能感到自己被迫张开的大腿也被新的敌人袭击了。

纤细的黑色触手们从腰窝沿着尾椎探下，在股缝处兵分两路，分别缠紧了两边大腿根，将男人肉感的臀部勒得鼓成饱满的两个半圆，臀肉被迫左右分开，将半垂着的阴茎、饱满的囊袋，还有被操得又红又肿闭不起来的可怜后穴彻底展示在观看者眼中。

现在的他，被众多张着黄色眼睛、粗细不一的黑色触手们簇拥着紧紧缠吊在空中，勉力挣扎的动作让他整个身躯都在半空轻轻摇晃。一片黑暗中，人类小麦色的赤裸躯体仿佛这座怪异触手构成的黑色森林中结出的唯一一颗艳丽果实，摇摇欲坠地挂在枝头，成熟饱满地等着任何一个人采摘品尝。

等待他的只有被吃得一干二净的命运。

不止四肢，连整个躯干都被缠紧的人类愈发焦躁不安，徒劳无功的挣扎让左臂的伤口又开始渗出鲜血，他却不管不顾，拼命扭动身体发出毫无理智的暴躁咆哮。

一只手轻轻捏上了他的后颈。

温热的指尖带着不可思议的力量，刺痛的大脑内那只即将暴走的野兽安静了，仿佛被安抚得发出舒服的呼噜，男人本能地弓身靠向那过份温暖的掌心，渴望着更多的抚慰。

那手似乎带着魔法，当它抚过男人紧绷的脊背，潮水般的温暖注入了僵硬的身体，背肌反射性的放松了下来。

感受到热意从脊骨扩散至整个背部，将凝固在整个身体中的刺骨冷意渐渐逼退到肚腹处，原本撕扯般抽痛着的大脑也安静下来，人类终于不再挣扎，虽然本能的恐惧仍在，但还是乖顺地接受了这份莫名熟悉的温度。

那双手继续向下滑去，沿着后腰覆盖上那两片被触手勒得格外挺翘的双臀。比身体其他地方肤色更白更细腻的两坨浑圆像布丁一样柔软，修长的手指轻轻抓握，就能看到滑腻软肉从指缝中挤出，几乎要把指尖吸入。

留恋不舍地反复揉弄了几下享受这舒适手感，这位神祗的化身终于将注意力转移到被触手强制分开的臀缝间可怜的后穴上。没有了填充物，刚刚还被撑满的穴口沾满湿滑的肠液，微微红肿外翻抽搐着，显示出它刚刚遭受到多么过份的对待，现在又是多么的寂寞，需要有什么更粗、更大的东西来填满这饥渴的小洞。

浑身暖洋洋的感觉让男人舒服的半眯着眼，就连下腹部那冰冷的一团都无法让他绷紧神经，更不要说早已萎靡的欲望了，但是很显然这并不符合“别人”的期望。人类感觉到自己下半身周围的触手们开始蠢蠢欲动。它们卷缠起男人半软的阴茎，密密实实地绕成了一个桶状，将整根肉棒都包裹了进去，像个全自动飞机杯似的给予阴茎全方位的挤压按摩。

“嗯~嗯啊~”下身传来的快感迅速将快要熄灭的欲火重新点燃，几乎忘了背后还站着一位不速之客，男人忍不住呻吟出声，下意识开始扭着腰前后摇摆，追逐起肉体的欢愉。

眼看着挺翘的双臀在自己面前摇晃出诱人的弧度，湿润充血的穴口随着喘息声寂寞的一张一合，白色身影脚下的黑暗翻滚着，扭曲着形成了一簇只有笔杆粗细的柔软触手。它们目标明确的爬上男人股间，灵活的钻进那湿滑火热的空虚蜜穴中。

因为阴茎上强烈的刺激，也因为这些触手纤细的体积，人类一时还没反应过来自己再次后门失守，但当那些顽皮的小东西开始一路碾过他红肿敏感的括约肌，沿着紧缩的肠道蠕动着撑开后穴时，他还不知道那就不可能了。

那些纤细的触手们并没有像之前的同类那样深入人类毫不设防的体内，给人类带来强烈的满足，它们只是徘徊在已经被操得有些松软的穴口边缘，来回扭动着搓揉红肿外翻的括约肌，不完整的麻痒快感欺负得男人饥渴的后穴不断反射性地想要合拢，却只能抽搐着被撑开一个小口，能从那里看到闪耀着水光的嫣红内壁随着呼吸寂寞难耐地颤抖着，渴望着被彻底操透，让这具肉体得到真正的高潮。

对于自己的眷属，这位神并不吝啬于满足他的渴求。

一根粗大的阴茎顶上了正被欲望折磨着的身体，男人颤抖了一下，好不容易才克制住自己主动向后拱腰将那硕大龟头含入的冲动，但他还没来得及感到失落，那根肉棒就遵循着他心底的渴望，毫不客气地操了进来，将他的身体彻底撑开，碾压着肠壁一路干到最深处。

刚才前面阴茎得到了多少刺激都无法到达高潮的焦渴感瞬间得到了满足，男人面色潮红地干张着嘴，被泪水湿润的绿眼睛无法聚焦，身体在束缚下像条鱼一样本能地弹动了几下，被包裹在触手里的阴茎就这样射精了。

只这一下，他就被操到了高潮。

人类还沉浸在这极致的快乐里无法回神，没有看到从包裹着他下身的触手间隙滴落的体液不是正常的白色，而是掺杂着不祥又阴冷的黑红，也没发觉腹内刚才的冷意已经缓和了许多，他只是微微痉挛着绞紧体内那根让他得到快乐的肉棒，感受着那灼热得简直要烫坏他后穴的温度。

然而这位客人并不符合“客随主便”的好客人标准，还没等人类的不应期过去，享受够了紧致肠道因前一次高潮吸吮绞缠之后就毫不客气地动作了起来，硕大的龟头带着热意再一次碾入男人体内，让人类措不及防地叫嚷出声。

“不、不行！~啊~嗯……”

穴口处一圈细软触手不停揉弄着红肿的括约肌，将已经紧紧衔住粗大阴茎的小口反复左右拉扯开一条细缝，欺负得内壁更用力地绞缠起体内的异物。虽然肉体还硬不起来，但这样细致地玩弄，精神上却激起男人更为强烈的饥渴感。

然而如此殷切地服侍却不能让神祗停留，他毫不留情地摆动腰部狠狠操着这具美味的肉体，每一下都直插入底，阴囊啪的拍在敏感的会阴上，动作和那些触手一样带着一种冷酷的味道。

体内的敏感点被凶器彻底碾压，肠道深处被一次次撑开操透的剧烈快感冲击着脑海，无法立刻重新勃起的男人既快乐又痛苦地哭叫出声，双手揪紧束缚想要将自己扯离那欲望的源头，为自己赢得一些喘息的时间。

但已经被俘获的猎物哪里能逃得掉？

捆缚住他的触手们缓缓摇摆起来，不是为了让人类远离，而是将这具悬吊在半空的躯体仿佛荡秋千一样一次次撞向后方。

“啪！啪！啪！”

丰腴的臀肉被撞出一浪浪波峰，过深的占有让男人被操得叫都叫不出来，他甚至怀疑自己的肠子都要被撑破了，可是恐怖的快感仍旧源源不绝地灌进身躯，就在这种恐惧与快乐的折磨中，人类终于哭着高潮了。

虽然他并没有勃起，但前列腺被反复压迫刺激也让男人得到了至高的快乐，淅淅沥沥的精液如同失禁般滴落下去，颜色比上一次淡了些许。

连续两次高潮让人类的身体变得过份敏感，就连缠在阴茎上的触手的每一次触碰都让他不由自主地颤抖，轻皱着眉低声呜咽。发现了他的不适，触手们体贴地解开了那里的束缚以避免带来反效果。

然而呆在他体内的那根粗大却依然精神奕奕，没有半点要软化或退出的意思，只是不再动作，但他们都知道，现在只是下一场暴风雨前暂时的宁静，人类很快就会得到比刚才更加销魂蚀骨的巨大快感。

男人本能地轻轻颤抖着，不肯承认自己心底那一抹隐约的期待。

似乎是在等待猎物恢复力气时觉得太过无趣，那双骨节修长的手蓦地袭上了人类丰满的胸脯，托着被触手勒挤出的大团软肉揉了几下后，在诸多触手们黄色眼睛的注视下准确地夹住早已肿胀充血的乳头玩弄起来。

“嗯啊~啊~”还在敏感期的男人被这突然袭来的快感刺激得绷紧了身体，还含着“客人”的后穴随着胸部被揉弄拉扯的频率不断收缩，这有趣的联动也让对方更热衷于玩弄这对敏感淫荡的乳头。

它们很快就在对方专心地照料下肿胀得更厉害了，像两粒成熟的葡萄般缀在急促喘息的多肉胸脯上，惹得许多触手在那双手离开后，还锲而不舍地接着缠绕上来，继续挑逗着这对可爱的肉粒，让它们的主人呻吟不断，泪水涟涟。

判断人类已经缓过气来，神邸的化身重新开始先前的动作。这次他没有干脆的直奔主题，而是先将自己的分身抽出大半，只留下硕大圆润的龟头，与穴口周围的细密触手一同磨蹭着充血的嫩肉，麻痒的感觉让人类整个屁股都忍不住颤抖起来，被欲望主宰的男人将被束缚着的身体呜呜咽咽地努力往后凑，试图表达出自己对“客人”的欢迎和渴望。

经过之前螺旋触手的开拓和神邸分身的操干，一开始矜持害羞的后穴早已被操成了饥渴得流着水的荡妇，即使已经招待了一位“重要的客人”，却还是这副不满足的模样。

为了不辜负这热情的邀请，细小的触手们蠕动着聚集在一起，合力将已经吞含着一根肉棒的肉穴下方拉开了一道小口，一根比之前那位“客人”细不了多少的光滑触手乘机“噗”地一下挤进了那甜美的秘地。

“嗯……啊啊啊！！！”

突如其来的闯入惊吓到了可怜的人类，被再次塞满的压迫感让他眼前发白心跳加速，后穴被撑开到了极限，穴口边缘发白，光滑没有一丝褶皱，无力的吞含着两根粗大的凶器。被逼迫到极限的男人完全丧失了力气，整个人都软了下去，完全靠触手们的支撑才没瘫软到地上。

人类虚弱无力的模样似乎让神邸吓了一跳，他的阴茎和“共处一室”的同伴一动不敢动，同样安静的等待着猎物像前几次一样适应这种对待。

可以说神的确足够了解他的眷属，男人适应了这强烈的刺激之后，对静止着的占有者开始感到了不满足。

他的后穴被塞到满得过份，前方的阴茎却只有区区几根细小的触手敷衍地缠卷着，与之前得到的快感相比简直少得可怜。对此不公平的待遇，男人只能恼怒地试图自行解决。

他尝试着拱动腰部前后磨蹭卷缠着阴茎的触手，想要从前方得到更多的快感，但在反复几次动作后却发现自己的动作更像是主动向后挺腰，他那贪吃的肉穴将已经塞入头部的两根肉棒吞得更深了。

湿滑的肉壁勒紧了两根形状迥异的异物，呼吸起伏间粘膜的紧密摩擦给神祗带来了与之前不同的新鲜快感，于是那根触手在这狭小紧致的空间里如蛇一般灵活的摆动起来，肉体摩擦间从肠道内搅动出湿润的水声，也让被不断苛责着体内敏感点的人类难以忍耐的哭叫出来。

“混蛋奈因！你就不能好好的操我吗？！”

下一刻，人类就被触手们拖着卷入了身后人影的怀抱。

奈因的双臂紧紧拥抱着终于恢复神智的盖文里德，身后涌出的触手们更是从外侧层层叠叠的将两个人裹得严严实实，简直像个黑色的大茧。

盖文感觉自己被触手们压得简直要喘不过气，更让他喘不过气的是，触手们主动盘绕成一个黑色的宝座让奈因端坐其上，而他现在的姿势是被抱坐在奈因膝上，但奈因那硕大的阴茎和之下的漆黑宝座中生长出来的一根枝桠正一同深深插入他的肠道，抵着体内的敏感带将他彻底干透了。

盖文为这过度的深入而低低呻吟出声，本能地仰起头倚靠向身后坚实的胸膛，蹭着伴侣的肩胛骨，无声地祈求着对方帮助。

他那心灵相通的情人立刻满足了他的愿望。

黑色触手们放松了外层的桎梏，却没有彻底松开缠绕在人类身上的束缚，它们只是将盖文的身体轻轻抬起，再任由他随着重力跌回刺穿着他的肉柱上，同时下方两根粗大配合默契的一进一出，轮番顶入被操得汁液四溅的肉穴，让身上的男人因为极度的快乐而呻吟哭泣。

盖文在阴影的束缚下扭动着，哭叫着，他不知道是自己正被触手们上下绞缠揉弄、甚至试图抠挖扩开铃口的前端更舒服，还是被干得几乎失去了弹性，只能无助的任由两个粗鲁贪婪的凶器肆意操弄的后穴更爽。他只能在这令人疯狂的欲望之海中紧紧握住奈因的手臂，将自己的整个灵魂交付给他的主人。

当最终的高潮袭来，人类只感觉神邸灼热的精液源源不绝地喷洒在他痉挛的肠壁上，那热度从腹部扩散到了他的全身，将最后一丝阴寒驱赶殆尽。

他的神彻底灌满了他。

男人早已射不出东西的阴茎在抽搐着，他颤抖了一下，羞耻的闭着眼别过了脸。

他的身下，少量偏黄色的清亮液体正淅淅沥沥的滴落下来，其中已再没有参杂一点暗红。

ps:调查报告、结案小结、公物损毁报失清单……总之，一切麻烦得要死的公文处理全都扔给了奈因，英勇负伤的盖文只负责蹲在家里放病假。

穿着猫咪图案棉质睡衣的他正坐在餐桌前用叉子挑剔地翻着碟子里的早餐。

“所以说，其实我压根就不需要去救你？你自己也可以脱困？”得知这个残酷事实的人类陷入了沮丧纠结。

衣着整洁、身姿笔挺的奈因站在咖啡机前，手势优雅地冲泡出一杯香醇的咖啡。

“但是那需要花费上非常多的时间。所以我很高兴你前来拯救了我。”

他将咖啡放在人类未负伤的右手边。

“我非常荣幸的知道，你是如此深刻的爱着我。”

乒！

人类猛地站起来，撞得餐盘乒乓作响。

“别以为你这样说我就不会生气了！”盖文微跛着腿快速走出餐厅，还没忘记顺走那杯明显牛奶放得过多的咖啡，只留给奈因一个红透的耳朵尖。

奈因毫不在意，只是端起盖文没吃完的早餐盘子跟了上去。

“胡萝卜对你的伤口恢复有帮助，盖文~你应该吃完它……”

“啧！”

“……或者我也可以像上次一样一勺勺喂给你？”

“笨蛋！我伤的是左手不是右手啊！”

“……”

“……算了！拿过来！我吃就是了！不要用那种可怜的眼神看着我啦！！！”

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊这篇终于写完了！！全篇居然一万四千字，感觉我真是太啰嗦了，下次一定要改正……  
在这里再一次感谢可爱的实也太太！！！  
你画的克苏鲁900G粮真是太赞啦！！爱你（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～！！！


End file.
